


Starry Night

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack spend some time alone after SG-1 (once more) saves the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Ann. Bless you for what you’re trying to do for this fandom and us. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted December 2001.

STARRY NIGHT

Oh yes, this was more like it…Jack sighed and settled further down into the bubbling water, until his shoulders were covered by the steaming water. Leaning his head back against the side of the Jacuzzi, he closed his eyes and let the heat from the water seep into his muscles and bones. Ten long days on that Tel’tak and then forty-eight more hours confined to the base with debriefings, physicals, etcetera, had been way too long in close quarters. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool night air; the fresh scent of the pines mingling with the vanilla from the numerous candles flickering on the deck a refreshing change from the stale, recycled air of the ship and the base. 

The night sky was clear, the stars shining brightly. From the protected area of the chalet’s deck, he had a gloriously unobstructed view of the sky. Jack began searching out the constellations, his practiced eye quickly locating the North Star, and then moving in a pattern he had established long ago. Orion, Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Draco, Gemini, Pegasus, Triangulum; he catalogued their familiar and comforting presence. As much as he loved working on other planets, he didn’t particularly care for space flight—he much preferred traveling by Stargate. Though, he had to admit, viewing the stars from the darkness of space was an awe-inspiring experience. But, there was nothing like being back on Earth, in Colorado—and in Crested Butte at this very luxurious and private guest chalet. Yep, it was great to be home.

Jack heard the sliding glass door open and turned his head slightly, watching as his lover crossed the short distance to the Jacuzzi. Smiling, Sam handed him a glass of wine, then set hers down on the candle-laden ledge. His eyes narrowed as he watched her unfasten the belt to the midnight blue robe she wore and letting her arms fall to her side, she shrugged her shoulders and the silky garment slithered caressingly down her lithe form, pooling at her feet. His body responded immediately to the vision of loveliness standing proudly before him, her nipples already tightening in the chill air. He held out his free hand to her, and she took it, stepping quickly up into the tub and settling down into the water next to him.

"Oh, this feels heavenly," she murmured, picking her wineglass up and taking a sip.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Jack pulled her closer until she was snuggled right up next to him, her firm body a warm weight against his side. He quickly finished his wine, setting the glass down and once more relaxing back against the side of the tub. Sam sighed softly; setting her wine aside also and shifting against him until her head rested on his shoulder, the water bubbling gently around and over them. 

"I’m glad we came here."

"Mmm…" he murmured, nuzzling her hair with his cheek. "We’ve earned some decent downtime after that last mission." He chuckled, "Not that I’m complaining mind you, but after ten days confined in that space ship with Teal’c and Daniel, we need some time by ourselves."

"You won’t get an argument about that from me!" 

He chuckled again, his arm tightening around her. "Anyway, I’d rather do my star-gazing from Earth—not from space."

She tilted her head back against his shoulder, and he rested his cheek against hers as they both looked up at the brilliant night sky. "I can’t believe how close we almost came to losing all this," she whispered, her voice low.

"But we didn’t," he gently reminded her.

"No thanks to me," she countered ruefully. "If it hadn’t been for Daniel…." She let her voice trail off.

Jack turned his head to look at her, not quite believing her words or the despondent tone in her voice. "Hey," he reproved her gently, searching her troubled eyes. "We’re a team, we work together." He kissed her forehead, before leaning back against the side of the tub. "That’s how we can do the things that we do."

Her head came to rest on his shoulder again, and he felt her breast move against his side as she sighed. "I know, but the tech stuff is my specialty." She snorted suddenly. "Did I really just say that? Good grief, I sound like a spoiled brat."

"Ya’ think?" Jack asked, his voice full of tender humor and love.

She laughed, and Jack smiled in satisfaction. They had survived—yet again, and as much as it galled him to be in debt to the Tok’ra, he was immensely grateful that he, his team, and Earth were still here. He sat quietly, his arm around Sam, content to hold her as the sky continued to darken and even more stars twinkled into view. 

"Look, there, to the southeast," his voice broke into the comfortable silence. "You can just see Jupiter." He lifted his arm from around her shoulder, pointing in the general direction of south and east.

She sat up straighter, water dripping down her shoulders and running between her pale breasts. "Where?"

"Just there, beyond the top of that ridge." 

"Ah, I see it now." She leaned back once more and Jack shifted, pulling her so that she lay against his chest, wrapping both of his arms around her under the water. "Every time I see Jupiter from Earth I can hardly believe I’ve seen it up close," she commented idly.

Jack shuddered briefly; his own memories of his close encounter with their sixth planet had not that pleasant. "Speaking for myself, I’ve definitely been way too close to Jupiter." 

He felt her chest move against his in a silent laugh; he merely grinned and began moving his right hand in a teasing caress along her belly and ribcage before coming to rest beneath her breasts. His movements caused them to bob enticingly just below the surface of the steaming water, his gut tightening as his penis jumped in immediate response to the alluring sight.

He could feel her breathing quicken, and she asked, her voice husky, "How long have we been in here?"

"Not that long," he murmured into her ear, his teeth nipping lightly at the lobe. He moved the hand beneath her breasts until he cupped the left one, his thumb brushing lightly across the nipple. Sam moaned softly, one of her hands clenching convulsively on his thigh as he continued to caress and fondle her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, his hand moving easily across her wet skin.

Trailing his lips down her neck in hot, wet kisses he groaned in approval when she tilted her head back against his shoulder, turning her face towards him. Raising his other arm up out of the water, he cradled the back of her head and skimming her jaw, brought his mouth to hers. Jack teased her lips with soft brushes of his tongue, stroking and then nipping at them gently before finally relenting and capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. Her nails dug into his thigh, but the slight pain only served to inflame him even more as he angled his mouth, forcing her lips apart. Not that he had to force her that much, as her lips parted willingly beneath his. His tongue swept into her mouth, running along her teeth, probing deep into the recesses of her mouth. He suddenly realized the hand cradling her head was getting wet, so he eased the pressure of his mouth a bit, bringing his hand and the back of her head out of the water.

Sam apparently didn’t want anything to do with that action, as she abruptly twisted in his arms, straddling his legs, water sloshing over the sides of the tub with her actions. He steadied her with his hands at her waist as she knelt on the bench, her weight coming to rest on his thighs. He groaned as she squirmed closer to him, the feel of the water and her hot flesh pressing against his groin arousing him even more as her slick folds surrounded and caressed his engorged penis. 

"Jack," she whimpered, her voice pleading as she tugged on his shoulders. "Help me…." He scooted forward a bit on the bench, grunting as he took her full weight as she first wrapped one leg and then the other around his hips.

He kept his hands at he waist as she released his shoulders and cupped his face, their mouths mating in another deep kiss. Jack slid one of his hands to the small of her back, urging her closer until her breasts came in contact with his hair-roughened chest, swallowing her soft moan as he rubbed her against him. The feel of her body moving slowly against his, combined with the rush and flow of the water around them, was rapidly pushing him over the edge. Of course, he thought hazily, it could also be that this was the first time in nearly two weeks that he’d had her naked in his arms.

Jack moved his other hand slowly down his lover’s hip, tugging her a bit closer, then gently cupped her soft mound, probing delicately with his fingers. He pressed one finger into her, testing her readiness through the swirling water, finding her supple and moist. Sam moaned, and he released her lips; her head flopping down to his shoulder, her panting breaths hot against his neck. Gripping her hips with both his hands, Jack eased her closer, his rock hard penis pressing insistently at her tender opening. Sam rocked her hips forward and Jack thrust his upwards, growling low in his throat at the exquisite sensation of her hot sheath closing tightly around him. Keeping her hips held firmly in his strong grasp, he thrust into her willing body. Sam moved with him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she moved her hips in synchrony with his powerful thrusts.

The water swirled and bubbled around them, steam rising from the roiling surface and their bodies as they strained together for the ultimate release. Realizing he was rapidly approaching the point of no return, Jack slid one of his hands between their joined bodies, seeking out and stroking his lover’s clitoris. Sam cried out sharply at his first touch, her teeth closing none too gently on his shoulder as he continued to caress her, his hips moving rhythmically against her. He felt her stiffen, her legs tightening around him and then her soft cry of "Jack!" as her climax rippled through her. Jack held himself deep within her, continuing the insistent stroking of her tender bud until he felt her body gradually relax in his arms; then moving his hand back to once more clasp her hip, he held her firmly as he drove for his own release. He felt her arms close tightly around him as he cried out harshly, grinding his hips against hers as his orgasm pulsed through him. Long moments later he dimly realized that his hips had stopped moving spasmodically against Sam’s, her soft voice sounding soothingly in his ear as she whispered endearments to him.

Totally drained, Jack felt his whole body become boneless as his head lolled back against the side of the Jacuzzi, his breath shuddering in and out of his lungs. Sam sighed softly against his neck and she unwrapped her legs from around him and shifted in his arms, so that she lay across his lap. Somehow he found the energy to cradle her in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder, just above the water. Still shuddering sporadically in the aftermath of his intense release, Jack was content to simply hold Sam, luxuriating in her closeness and the sense of peace that always engulfed him after they had made love.

"We should get out," she murmured against his throat, her fingers delicately caressing his nape.

"Mmmhmm…" Jack murmured drowsily, realizing she was right—they had been in the Jacuzzi long enough, but loath to do anything constructive about it.

He reluctantly let his arms fall from around her as she pulled out of his embrace. Opening his eyes, a tender smile lit his face as he took in the satisfied expression in her sparkling blue eyes. God, he never got tired of seeing that particular look, knowing he had put it there. He watched as she stood, the water running in tiny rivulets down her luscious body, which had taken on a rosy glow from the hot water. Smiling, she held out her hand to him, "Come on love, off to bed," she coaxed, her voice gentle. He took her hand, allowing her to pull him up out of the water. 

"I love you," he told her, as she wrapped around a soft cotton towel around his shoulders.

"I know," she replied, her lips curving into a sweet smile. 

Bending down, Jack picked up her robe off the wood deck and helped her into it, his hands lingering on her shoulders. Sliding his hands down the robe’s satiny lapels, he tugged her close and kissed her nose. "Good." He released her lapels and grabbed one of her hands, pulling her towards the sliding glass doors, his brown eyes gleaming. "It was a long two weeks, just wanted to make sure you hadn’t forgotten." 

THE END


End file.
